


[podfic] The Person You Marry

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Song: Your Song (Elton John), Sweet Bit of Fluff, serenades, warning: contains singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: It arrived on a Saturday afternoon. David approached it warily, a looming presence in the corner of their new house where he had planned on a tasteful seating grouping. Having missed the spectacle of its arrival, it almost felt to David as if it had simply appeared. An ominous warning that his worst fear may well be realized: the person you marry does not stay the person you marry."Relax, David. It’s just a piano," Patrick says.Or, a little bit of sentimental fluff about how Patrick learns to play the piano.[Podfic of The Person You Marry by Distractivate]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] The Person You Marry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/gifts), [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Person You Marry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947313) by [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate). 



> Two years ago, on this day, I didn't even have an AO3 account.  
> Last year, on this day, I had 4 works.  
> This post marks my 25th Schitt's Creek fanwork, and I'm so grateful for the love, encouragement, and support I've received along the way.  
> It feels fitting to gift this podfic to sunlight and Amanita who (sneakily) invited me to their sandbox, and who love Distractivate's works.
> 
> —  
> ⚠️ for singing.

  


  


**Text:** [The Person You Marry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947313)

 **Author:** [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate)

 **Reader & Cover Artist:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

 **Length:** 11:58

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-person-you-marry/The-Person-You-Marry.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Distractivate or having Blanket Permission and for also always writing words that touch the soul.
> 
> —  
> Recorded for the **"IN THEIR SHOES"** challenge as part of VoiceTeam Mysterybox 2020.
> 
> —  
> Thank you to High-Seas-Swan for feedback and suggestions as I fussed over the cover art. 
> 
> —  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
